Every Now and Then
by LittleTayy
Summary: Gone Country Challenge. Their relationship was casual, it was purely for comfort but then something unexpected and unplanned happens. Will they finally realise they love each other or will everything go down hill? Demily. Multi-chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here is another entry for the Gone Country Challenge. I really should be revising for my Chem. Test but I really don't want to. Not to mention I should be working on my actual stories! But please forgive me as I am currently up to the second last chapter of Electric Feel which means I'll start posting again. I'm aiming for having that all posted and finished by the 21st of September, because that's when I leave for America! As for all my other stories I am aiming for the 1st of November to have them all finished, don't know how that'll go though. Anyway, this is a couple chapters long and very impromptu. I already have the second chapter written, but I just wanted to post this before I was done for the night. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Luvya, Caramel.**_"My heart's not a hotel you can check in and out of. It's not a tempary shelter, it's a home for someone's love. Don't just come here when you're lonely knowing full and well you won't stay 'cause i don't have the strength tonight to turn you away." - **Brooks and Dunn** (My Heart's Not a Hotel)_

* * *

Every Now and Then

He groaned as he heard the faint knocking on his door; he knew who it would be, it was always the same, a case would hit her hard, she'd close herself off from the team and then later she would always come to him. He was actually surprised when she came to him the first time, he'd found her attractive and there was obviously some chemistry between them, but he had put it to the back of his mind, she was a colleague after all. Now though, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to let her in; they'd been doing, what they'd been doing for over 6 months now and it wasn't just about the sex for him anymore. No, he had developed some serious feelings for the woman currently knocking on his door and he knew she would never feel the same way; as he'd pointed out that time on the jet; _Emily Prentiss is not the type of woman to fall for Derek Morgan_, he'd told Reid.

As he stood and walked slowly to the door he hoped she would give up and leave, thinking he was out getting drunk, like the rest of the team surely were. He was stunned when he opened the door and saw Emily Prentiss, on his doorstep, crying, mascara running tracks down her pale cheeks, looking lost and shivering violently. He quickly pulled her inside, wrapping her in a hug, trying to sooth her crying. Derek Morgan was highly disturbed; he had never, ever seen Emily Prentiss let her guard down, the closest had been when her friend, Matthew Benton had died and even then it was nothing compared to now. He quickly moved them from the front entryway and into the lounge room, lowering her to the sofa. Emily clung to him for dear life, her hands fisting in his shirt, not letting him go as he asked her what was wrong.

'Em, babe, what's wrong? What happened?' He asked, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. It took her a few minutes to respond, she was slowly calming down and now she dreaded having to talk to him.

'I'm sorry,' she blurted out. Derek looked at her questioningly, why was she sorry?

'You have nothing to be sorry about Em, I'm always here for you,' he whispered back, not really sure what was going on. She shook her head and pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eyes.

'I've been using you and…and it's wrong. I'm sorry,' she said, making him go stiff. He knew she had been using him, but now to put it into words, well it was heartbreaking, but Emily hadn't finished, she was only just beginning.

'And, I know you'll never feel about me like I do you, it was stupid of me to think you ever would and now I've completely screwed everything up! Now, _this_ and you probably never want to see me again…' Emily spoke quickly, trailing off at the end as she dissolved back into tears. Derek had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but he wanted to know what she had meant by '_this_'. What exactly had happened?

'Emily, please slow down. Why would I never want to see you again?' He asked, not ready to address everything else she'd said. She looked up at him, eyes wide, with a classical 'deer in the headlights' expression. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times like a fish out of water before she hastily looked down and mumbled something to the floor.

'What was that?' Derek asked, not having heard her properly. She looked back up at him again, though not meeting his eyes before she spoke again.

'I'm pregnant,' she whispered. She really didn't want to see his reaction; she wasn't sure how he would react and she didn't know if she could handle a bad reaction at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey well here is the second chapter. It's fairly long because I felt guilty for not updating when I had planned to. Also I would like to thank all the reviewers, ForeverMeansAlways, Sehrezad, ., kyw0202. It means a lot that you reviewed so thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Luvya, Caramel. **

He couldn't believe it; had she really just said what he thought she said? How could she be pregnant? They'd been so careful; obviously not careful enough, a traitorous little voice in the back of his head said.

'What? Preg…pregnant? Is that possible?' He breathed, looking at her earnestly. She nodded, pulling away from him fully. He didn't know what to think but he wasn't so sure why she was so upset. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized she'd begun speaking again.

'Of course it's possible, I just…oh God! I'm as bad as our last UnSub!' She cried, pulling him back out of his thoughts. He looked at her like she was crazy. She thought she was as bad as an UnSub? But their last UnSub had abducted and killed newborns; she couldn't possibly think she was like that, could she? Unless….she hadn't planned on keeping the baby, but that would mean she'd known about the baby for more than a couple of days.

'How long?' He ground out, 'How long have you known you were pregnant?' He asked, as she flinched away at his tone. He realized too late that he sounded angry and it scared her away.

'I…I found out la…last week. I wanted to tell you but….but I was scared you'd run,' she whispered, averting her eyes. Derek couldn't help but feel bad that she had been scared to tell him. It broke his heart that she thought he would walk away from his child and her but with his current player status he wasn't too surprised. He looked at her critically, trying to analyze what was going on in her head; he wasn't sure how he could make it better, but he didn't know what he was going to do. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and figure out what he was going to do.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I sounded angry, I just…I was surprised,' Derek reassured Emily, pulling her to him once again. Emily's tears and shivering had subsided and she was now freezing.

'Wait, so you're not…you're not angry at me? Why?' She asked confused. She was sure Derek would be so upset that she had gone and gotten pregnant, but he seemed, happy? Was that the right word? She wasn't sure but she certainly hadn't expected him to be like this.

'Of course I'm not angry at you Emily. Why would I be angry?' he asked sincerely, confusing Emily even more, 'I'm having a child with the woman I'm in love with, and you think I would be angry?' He said, realizing what he'd just said. He had just told Emily he loved her without knowing. Emily looked up at him, eyes wide, completely and utterly stunned. No one had ever told her that they loved her; sure various ex's had said it, but only during sex, never like Derek just had.

'You love me?' She asked unsure. Derek nodded, not knowing any other way to respond.

'Yeah, I think I do,' he stopped, trying to figure out what he was going to say next, 'I think I've been falling for you for a while now. Then when you came to me for sex, I knew it was a bad idea, I knew my feelings would finally make themselves apparent but I just couldn't turn you away,' he explained, not really sure how she would take it. She nodded, before pulling away from him completely.

'I….I think I should go. I…We'll talk tomorrow,' she said, grabbing her keys from the coffee table and heading for the door. Derek quickly stood to follow her, catching up to her at his front door, grabbing her hand before she could leave.

'Emily, we need to talk,' he said, turning her to face him.

'Tomorrow Derek, please. I can't…I just, I can't. Not right now, not tonight. I need time to think, to process everything,' she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. Then she opened the door and fled into the night, leaving Derek standing on his front porch, wondering what had happened and how everything had changed in the span of half an hour. He closed his door, worrying over Emily and hoping to God she wouldn't reject him; baby or no baby, nothing would ever be the same again. He was grateful that they didn't have work the next day, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her and knowing they hadn't talked about anything. As he made his way towards his lounge room his phone started to ring, pulling him again from his thoughts. He quickly picked up and almost groaned when he realized it was JJ with a case. They'd just come off a tough case, surely one of the other teams could handle it, but apparently not because the next thing he knew, he was on his way to Quantico, BAU headquarters.

He was shocked to see Emily there already as composed as ever like the little breakdown she'd had never even happened. He tried to catch her eye but she never looked his way; he knew the team would be able to tell something was up with them, but it wasn't like they needed to know that he and Emily had been "fuck buddies" for over half a year and that he had gotten her pregnant. No, he'd have to make something up until he and Emily could properly talk and judging by the sounds of this case it would have to wait 'til it was over.

* * *

The case had been coming along fine until Rossi suggested that Emily go undercover to catch the UnSub. Derek would not, could not let her put herself and their baby in danger.

'Rossi, man, I don't think that's a good idea,' Derek said, when Rossi spoke. The team looked at him funny and Emily looked like she was ready to shoot him.

'Excuse me?' Rossi asked, surprised Derek would try to undermine a superior, 'Prentiss fits the victimology. It may be the only chance we get to catch the bastard,' Rossi growled, before Hotch stops him.

'Agent Morgan, do you not agree with this plan?' Hotch asked, giving both Morgan and Prentiss a stern look.

'I just think there could be another way of catching this guy. Emily doesn't need to go undercover.'

'Morgan,' Emily hissed, pulling him to the edge of the bullpen of the police station, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She yelled angrily, glaring at him.

'Emily! You can't go undercover to catch this guy and you know it,' he yelled back.

'And why the bloody hell not?'

'Because you're pregnant dammit! With _our_ child!' He yelled just a little too loud, causing the team to snap to attention. Emily looked at him wide eyed and her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe he had just outed them to their whole team and a bunch of random police officers. Derek couldn't believe it either, it hadn't meant to come out as loud as it had and he instantly felt guilty. Emily fled the station as fast as she could, leaving the rest of the team behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey well here is the third chapter of _Every Now and Then_. It took me a while to actually finish writing this, so I'm sorry. I'll be sure to start on Ch. 4 right away! Also, thanks to all those who reviewed, it means so much to me :D. Please R&R and enjoy. Luvya, Caramel. **

The team watched as Emily ran from the station; leaving Morgan stunned in her wake. JJ wasn't sure she'd heard right; Reid looked utterly confused; Rossi looked angry and disappointed; Hotch just looked down right pissed. The whole team stood stupefied for another moment or two before Hotch stormed over to Derek, glaring at him wholeheartedly.

'Care to explain what's going on, Agent Morgan?' Hotch ground out, motioning for Derek to follow him into an empty interview room. As soon as the door closed Hotch rounded on Derek, his gaze demanding answers.

'Well?' Hotch asked, when Derek stood silent for a longer then he should've.

'Emily and I have been…_seeing_ each other, for well, 7 or 8 months now,' Derek said, worrying over Emily instead of paying attention to what he was saying, 'I think I love her Hotch, I told her last night when she told me she was pregnant. But she ran, she ran when I told her and now I've screwed everything up,' Derek lamented, falling piteously into the interview room chair. Hotch looked at him surprised, not sure what to make of what he'd just been told; he'd known Emily and Derek were close, but not that close. Although it didn't surprise him in the least that they would have eventually gotten together. He watched as Derek put his head in his hands and muttered incoherently, shaking his head in disappointment.

'When were you to going to tell me?' Hotch asked, trying to get the full picture of their relationship. Derek looked up sheepishly before quietly answering.

'We…um didn't do much…talking,' He answered ashamedly, 'It was more a…casual thing,' Derek continued looking anywhere but at Hotch, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know Hotch's reaction to that piece of information.

'A _casual_ thing?' Hotch spat out, looking thoroughly aggravated, 'Casual? How could you be so _stupid_ Derek! I actually believed you to be smarter then that! I thought you'd have enough sense _not_ to get involved with a colleague. Especially Emily Prentiss! I don't know what to do with the both of you,' Hotch yelled, going red in the face. He could not believe that they had actually done what they had; he just couldn't see them together like Derek had said they were.

'I'm…I'm sorry?' Derek tried, not really sure what he was apologising for but it seemed like a good thing to do at the moment. Hotch sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face before dismissing Derek, telling him to go with Reid and work on the profile.

* * *

Emily fell onto the park bench, tears making tracks down her pale cheeks, her breath ragged. She took slow deep breathes, trying to calm herself before looking around trying to determine where exactly she was. Her tears eventually stopped, the only reminder she had been crying were her slightly red eyes. She couldn't believe Derek had blurted it out like that, in front of everyone like he had; she really wasn't sure what to make of it or how she was supposed to feel. She'd felt so many mixed emotions when he blurted it out, she'd felt angry, surprised, ashamed, relief and a twinge of something else, something she wasn't sure she really wanted to address. A feeling she was so used to keeping buried that she wasn't sure how this new emotion had bubbled to the surface. She knew she and Derek would definitely have to have a talk now, but she wasn't sure she was ready to face up to these new found feelings of hers. As she stared out across the unknown park she felt a sense of calm overcome her as she realised that everything may just, eventually, be alright. That her and Derek may actually have a life together.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey well here is the Chapter 4, only one more chapter to go after this I think. I'm actually not too happy with the ending, it seems a bit weak but that's what I get for writing this at 2 in the morning. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Luvya, Caramel.**

It was hours later and they had been able to catch the UnSub without having to send Emily undercover, something both she and Derek were grateful for. They knew they had to talk, to clear the air of all their misunderstanding's and it was now important that they talked about everything, including their feelings. Emily knew how she felt, she'd felt love before a long time ago when she was only 21; she had spent a summer in the south of France, in a Prentiss family holiday house. That's where she had met Jean-Luc Perette, he was 28 and although he had a normal nine to five job, in the summer he was an artist. She had loved him with all her heart but she had been naive back then, she hadn't realized that just because they loved each other is didn't mean they would last and she'd had to walk away. Emily had thought she'd never love someone as much again but what she felt for Derek was coming close and it scared her, it scared her to the point of wanting to run and hide.

She walked into the hotel room she was sharing with JJ and promptly stripped off her clothes intending to shower, when the door clicked open behind her. She turned, reaching for her gun and dressing gown. She instantly relaxed when she realized it was just JJ entering and not someone who wanted to do her harm. JJ looked at her questioningly, as she rid herself of her jacket and gun holster.

'So,' JJ began, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, 'When were you going to tell us about you and Derek being together?' JJ asked as she kicked off her shoes. Emily looked at her guiltily, not to sure of what to say.

'JJ, you know you're my best friend right? You and Garcia,' Emily asked. JJ nodded hesitantly, truth be told she was angry. She was angry because Emily hadn't thought to mention the fact that she and Morgan were sleeping together, it was like Emily didn't trust her and that hurt.

'Yeah, I suppose,' she answered sitting on the edge of her bed.

'JJ, I would have told you but you have to understand, there really wasn't much talking going on. It was a casual thing, nothing like you and Will or Penelope and Kevin. We never went on dates or anything like that,' Emily explained.

'But... What Morgan said! You are pregnant aren't you?' JJ asked confused.

'Yeah, I am,' Emily stated matter-of-factly. JJ sat for a moment thinking. She knew Emily and she also knew she wouldn't just be involved in a casual relationship unless there were already underlying feelings there. Not to mention she saw the way Emily watched Derek, how they seemed to always be on the same wave length and she knew something Emily didn't; she knew Derek was in love with her. She had overheard him tell Garcia one day a month ago and since then she and Garcia had been trying to get them together.

'Do you have feelings for him?' JJ asked. Emily looked at her funny for a minute before replying.

'Of course I do! I wouldn't have been sleeping with him if I didn't,' Emily replied while JJ shook her head.

'No Emily, I know you have feelings for him, it's so obvious! What I meant was, do you love him?' JJ asked, exasperated. Emily was thrown; she hadn't expected JJ to ask her that so blatantly. She didn't know how to answer, she wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud yet because then it would make everything oh so real.

'I...I don't know JJ,' she said, turning her back to the blonde before continuing, 'I think…maybe I do. I'm not sure JJ,' Emily explained, tears pooling in her eyes. She turned back to face JJ and her blonde friend quickly pulled her into a reassuring hug.

'Don't be scared to admit it Emily, if you really truly love him, tell him,' JJ whispered into Emily's ear before pulling away and smiling at her friend, 'Alright Em, I think you should take a shower now, you need to relax,' JJ said, pushing Emily toward their rooms bathroom. Emily reluctantly agreed and disappeared into the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Emily had just gotten out of the shower when there was a loud knock on her and JJ's door. She exited the bathroom as JJ let whoever it was into their room and smiled when she saw it was Derek.

'Hey,' she whispered, staring him in the eyes.

'Hey,' he replied, leaving JJ standing in the middle a little awkwardly. JJ looked between the pair before taking a hint and deciding to leave.

'Well, I'll leave you guys to it then,' she stated, heading for the door and making her getaway to call Garcia.

'So,' Derek said, walking over to Emily and sitting on the edge of her bed, motioning for her to sit with him.

'I'm sorry,' Emily began, 'I shouldn't have acted the way I have these last few days. It was completely unfair to you and I'm sorry,' Emily blurted, uncomfortable with the silence. Derek pulled her to him, wanting some sort of physical contact when he said what he was about to.

'Look Em, these last few days haven't been how I wanted them to go. I love you, you know I do and I really want to have this child with you,' Derek said, his hand travelling to her stomach and resting upon it gently.

'I know you do Derek and I'm sorry I ran, it's just I was scared. I've always been scared,' Emily confided, her hand moving to rest on his, 'But I love you too,' she whispered, her lips meeting his in a sensual kiss as he pulled her towards him.

* * *


End file.
